


Good Morning, Sunshine

by caswell



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, really just dumb fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7935385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith and Lance are back on Earth, and their days always start on a sweet note- sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning, Sunshine

"You taste awful" isn't the first thing Lance expects to hear in the morning. He draws away from Keith, lips still slightly parted, and squints at him. "...Uh?" he manages; it comes out as a groggy mumble.   
He sounds annoyed, but there's a smile tugging at Keith's lips as he repeats, "You taste awful." He snorts in sleepy laughter as Lance pushes him gently in the shoulder. "Go brush your teeth."   
"Go brush your... stupid mullet," Lance retorts, and giggles as he realized how stupid he just sounded. Looking back at it, he must have sounded absolutely ridiculous when he said those types of things with any sense of seriousness; now that the two of them have gotten together, their jabs are more an inside joke than anything. Lance is brought out of his head and back to the real world when Keith kicks him under the covers, not hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to surprise him. "A--ah, what...?" He opens his eyes fully for the first time that morning, and feels the tingle of a blush spreading across his face.   
Keith's dark eyes are transfixed on him, half-lidded and warm, and there's a hint of a smile on his face, likely the most Lance will get this early in the morning. Through the window, the sun makes a halo of his soft black hair. "You could kiss me somewhere else, though," Keith says, and a blush rises on his cheeks to match Lance's as he realizes what he may have slightly implied. "I mean..."   
"Relax, I'm not  _ that _ pervy," Lance chuckles, and edges toward Keith. He pauses a moment, savoring the closeness- in the back of his mind, he chides himself for being such a big gay sap- then presses a kiss to Keith's chin, and his jaw, and his cheek, and all over his  _ (stupid, pretty) _ face. His skin is soft beneath Lance's lips, and he can hear him making soft humming noises beneath him. After a while, he reluctantly pulls away again, and despite what he'd thought earlier, there's a bright smile on Keith's face. "Oh, my  _ God _ ," Lance blurts out, "you are so  _ cute _ ."   
Keith is silent for a moment, and then his smile breaks into a full-blown grin and he snort-laughs again, shoulders shaking. "Idiot," he teases, but there's no malice behind it, only affection, and Lance grins back at him, marveling at the tenderness that's such a stark contrast to the lone wolf type he's been just a few years back. The boy he'd insisted was his rival was waking up beside him, every single morning, and...   
Lance wraps an arm around Keith, pulling him impossibly closer so his face is pressed into his shoulder. He mumbles something, but it's muffled to the point of inaudibility against the fabric of his shirt, and Keith pushes him a few inches away. "Say that again."   
"I love you," Lance repeats, "so stupidly much. Seriously, the hell did you do to me?"   
Keith shrugs. "No idea, but I think I like this Lance more than the Lance that kept trying to pick fights. I mean, come on..."   
"That was years ago!" Lance protests, though he'd been thinking the same thing just a few minutes ago. "And hey, I cut that out pretty quick after we were teammates." Keith makes an  _ okay, fair enough _ face, but stays quiet, and they lay there in comfortable silence for a few seconds until Lance whispers, "Hey, can I go back to sleep?"   
This time it's Keith's turn to mutter, "Oh, my God."

**Author's Note:**

> Ah... my first Voltron fanfic, I hope the characterization is okay. Since it's set a few years post canon it should be alright. If people like this, I got the idea from a post with descriptions of kisses, so I'll write more Klance based off of that.


End file.
